Tangled In The Tinsel
by ravenbard
Summary: Pam and Tara indulge in a little "'rockin' by the Christmas tree…"


**TITLE:** Tangled In The Tinsel

**RATING: **M for naughty, naughty…stuff

**PAIRING:** Pam/Tara

**SYNOPSIS:** Pam and Tara indulge in a little "'rockin'' by the Christmas tree…"

**A/N**: Yes, I was listening to that particular Christmas song and yes, my mind went to a dirty place. So I'd thought I'd cast our favorite vampire couple in my dirty, dirty musings and share with y'all. Merry Christmas!

BTW, regarding my other story, _It's All Coming Back To Me Now_, for those still following, I just want to let you know that it's on hiatus 'til after the holidays. I'm not abandoning it or anything; I just want you and me to enjoy Christmas without drowning in angst and crazy. FYI!

* * *

The living room was an exercise in chaos. A tangled string of Christmas lights lay strewn across the carpet by a Douglas Fir that lay forgotten and abandoned on its side. A box lay tipped over by the tree's trunk, its flaps pulled open to allow a mish-mash of ornaments to spill out haphazardly onto the floor. One large antique-looking glass bauble, mercifully unbroken, came to a gentle stop by the fireplace. It caught the light of the fire, reflecting the orange-red glow off its rounded body with gold trimmings.

Before it was a couch, its arms and back littered with tinsel of colors red, green and gold. And on that couch, lay two vampires, their limbs entangled around each other, the air above them busy with harsh pants, drawn out moans and gasps of pleasure.

Pam flipped Tara onto her back, Prussian blue eyes iridescent with arousal. Before the younger vampire could so much as protest the change in position, the blonde leaned down and captured kiss-bruised lips with her own.

Tara moaned long and loud, one hand instinctively reaching up to bury itself into a messy mop of thick blonde hair. She applied pressure to the back of Pam's head, pushing their lips impossibly closer together even as her legs wrapped themselves more securely around her lover's waist, her very wet center pressing enticingly into Pam's stomach.

Pam growled in response, taking Tara's lower lip between her teeth and tugging at the soft, pillow-y flesh. One hand was exceedingly gentle as it alighted on Tara's smooth cheek, pale fingers of alabaster caressing the soft skin even as her mouth ravaged Tara's with wild abandon. Blue eyes all but rolled to the back of her head when Tara's tongue grazed her own, bringing with it the taste of tobacco and whisky along with just a hint of decadent chocolate.

"Fuck," Pam husked into Tara's mouth as the unique taste that was her progeny, seeped into her taste buds and coated the back of her throat.

"Mmm…" Tara was beyond able to form coherent thought, let alone actually speak. She slid the hand she had tangled in Pam's hair to the back of the blonde's neck. Gripping it, she tugged Pam's face closer to own, initiating a deep, sinful kiss that sent shockwaves of desire to go rampaging straight down to tease the aching spots pulsating between their legs.

Pam half growled, half mewled, Tara's lips and insistent tongue driving her to a frenzied pitch of pleasure-induced crazy. She maneuvered a hand down to the hem of Tara's t-shirt, bunched the offending material in her hand then yanked it up as far as it would go. A delectable expanse of flawless ebony skin revealed itself and Pam waste no time in mapping out the delicious contours of her lover's stomach and side. Pale fingers played over Tara's ribcage like a virtuoso violinist, the pads of each digit locating and stroking over every sensitive and pleasure spot she knew Tara held. She was rewarded each time she hit her mark; Tara's body would arch, her stomach would tremble and her muscles would clench. Fingers of ebony would clutch at Pam's shoulders, nails digging unrelentingly into the thin cotton material of the blonde's sweater.

"This needs to come off," Pam rasped, as she yanked none too gently at Tara's t-shirt, her voice raw with arousal. She dragged her lips down the side of Tara's jaw, nibbled her way across Tara's throat then nudged aside the collar of Tara's t-shirt with her nose so that she could place strategic kisses along her collarbone.

"You first," Tara returned between heavy pants. She groaned when she felt Pam distend her fangs, felt the blonde drag those sharp incisors over the vulnerable softness of her skin between her neck and shoulder. Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of Pam's sweater in both hands then began rolling the material up the blonde's torso. She smiled when Pam sat up, effectively straddling her hips. The blonde assisted Tara in relieving her of her sweater then watched uncaringly as Tara tossed the article of clothing over the side of the couch, its sleeve knocking off a piece of tinsel in the process. She unhooked her bra, let it fall to the floor then smirked unashamedly as Tara's eyes of pitch immediately dropped to her newly naked breasts.

"See something you like?" The blonde's voice all shades of arrogant, her face smug and her eyes blue chips of twinkling amusement as she watched Tara devour her ample bosom with a heated stare.

Tara's response was to sit up, wrap one arm around Pam's lower back and drop her head to the blonde's chest. She took Pam's left nipple into her mouth and _sucked_. She grinned triumphantly around the puckered flesh when the blonde let loose a stream of expletives that would have made a sailor blush. Reaching up with her other hand, Tara kneaded at the pillow-y flesh of Pam's right breast, her fingers in constant motion as they pinched Pam's rosy nipple into a stiff peak before moving down to caress, grab and massage the pale flesh around it.

"_Fuck_, yesss!" Pam threw her head back and thrust her chest further into Tara's mouth. One hand entangled its fingers into a cascade of wavy midnight hair, intermittently carding through the silky strands and grabbing fistfuls of it. Her hips jerked almost violently when she felt Tara trail her fingers teasingly down her delicately sculpted abdomen before reaching down to cup Pam between her legs.

"Shiiiiit!" Pam's hips pushed into Tara's questing fingers, needing further contact. She growled in frustration when a lone finger dragged itself up the seam of Pam's jeans, its touch feather-light and barely there. "Take them off," the blonde almost hissed, desire a heavy fog over her eyes. She bucked into Tara's hand when it returned to cupping her through her jeans.

"Why?" Tara's voice was infuriatingly conversational as she almost languidly stroked Pam through the thin denim material. "You know I can make you come like this." Another graze of her finger down the seam of the blonde's jeans caused a series of hip spasms.

"Cocky little shit," Pam snarled, though there was no heat behind her words. She tightened her legs around Tara's lower back. "I want to feel you," she pleaded, bucking once more into Tara's hand, desperation now coloring her tone as electric blue eyes sought out eyes of obsidian.

Tara smiled, a slow, lazy smile that immediately caused Pam to narrow her eyes. "Say, 'please'," Tara requested, her voice saccharine. She returned one hand to Pam's breast, kneading at the soft flesh even as her other hand worked Pam into a feverish state of passion between her legs.

"Fuck you," Pam spat out though her caustic insult was slightly marred by the whimper that followed when Tara leaned into suckle at her neck.

"Say, 'please'," Tara repeated, her voice a silken scarf as she whispered kisses along the shell of Pam's ear. She blew a teasing breath into the snow-white ear, grinned when the act elicited a visible shiver. "Say it," she husked before she took the blonde's lobe into her mouth and bit down gently.

Pam pursed her lips and attempted to shift her current position so that she was straddling Tara's thigh. The younger vampire caught the move and followed so that Pam remained on her lap.

"Nuh uh," Tara chided. She met Pam's dangerous glower with a devilish grin of her own and pressed the heel of her palm upwards. The blonde's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hips instinctively thrusting out to meet the younger vampire's touch. "Say–" Tara applied more pressure with her palm, watched as Pam fought with herself. Pride and desperation were warring on the blonde's face, evident in her furrowed brow and lip between her teeth. "–Please," she finished softly, dragging two long fingers down the seam of the blonde's jeans.

"God, _please_!" At this point Pam was beyond caring. If she had to beg so be it, the fire between her legs an unbearable sensation that only Tara's talented mouth and fingers could relieve. Before she knew what was happening, Tara had pushed Pam onto her back, pulled her jeans off of her legs and attached her sinfully skillful mouth to her sopping wet center.

"FUCK!" Twin hands of alabaster shot down to grip at fistfuls of jet-black hair as Tara's tongue swiped over her clit. She moaned wantonly as Tara drove three fingers into her without warning then screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear when Tara curled those fingers deep inside of her whilst simultaneously biting down on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck! Yes! Harder!"

Tara spared the blonde no mercy as she thrust into Pam with preternatural speed, her hand all but a blur. Her lips and tongue were hard at work, lapping at the abundant moisture that seeped out of Pam like the sweetest honey. She wrapped her lips around Pam's clit, tugging at it and sucking it into her mouth. Above her, she could hear Pam's moans, grunts and mewls of pleasure and they only spurred her on. She pulled her fingers out until only the tips remained then drove them back in, resulting in an almost primal howl from Pam.

Pam lost asunder in a sea of pleasure, Tara's fingers creating the most delicious of frictions between her legs. Her hips were in constant motion, springing back and forth in time to her lover's thrusts. Her hands were buried in Tara's hair, pressing against Tara's scalp to encourage further contact. She whimpered when she felt Tara's fingers curl inside of her, her nails brushing against the spongy tissue soaked with arousal. At the pit of her stomach, she felt the beginnings of her orgasm; it was a slab of warmth that expanded and grew in intensity and strength and Pam knew that it was only moments before the it exploded like fireworks through her lithe frame.

Tara felt Pam's inner walls contract almost painfully around her trapped fingers. She scissored them, momentarily reliving her digits of the inevitable pressure then grunted into wet flesh as Pam pressed her face demandingly into her center. It was a good thing that she didn't need to breath because right now, with the position her face was in, she couldn't.

Tara sped up her thrusts, keeping in time to Pam's bouncing hips. Her tongue swiped repeatedly over the blonde's clit, her lips intermittently taking over to suck the bundle of nerves into her mouth. When she felt Pam's legs tense around her head, she knew that Pam was on the precipice. All it would take was one more little push.

The younger vampire pulled her fingers all the way out. Then, nipping gently at Pam's clit, she thrust them back in up to the knuckle, curled them, brushed the pads of her fingers against the spongy, pulsating tissue then turned her wrist.

Pam came screaming, her legs thrashing about on either side of Tara's head even as a kaleidoscope of color exploded behind her eyes. Her orgasm rushed through her like a freight train, pounding waves of pleasure down her veins and sending her blood ringing in her ears. Tremors born from her climax wracked havoc through her body and Tara had to clap a calming hand on her wildly gyrating hips. The younger vampire's name was a devoted mantra that fell like a reverent prayer from kiss-swollen lips as Tara continued driving her fingers in and out of Pam with relentless fury.

Pam's second orgasm crashed over her in quick succession, Tara giving her body no time to recover from the first. The blonde abused her vocal cords to near debilitation as she howled out her pleasure, screams interspersed with interruptions of curses and Tara's name. The scream tapered off into heavy gasps and pants followed by a whimper of loss as Tara extracted her damp fingers from inside of her.

The blonde watched through heavily hooded eyes that were straining to remain open as Tara emerged from between her legs, a smug, satisfied look sitting on the features of her face. She trained eyes darker than pitch onto Pam's cloudy, pleasure-stained blue ones as she deliberately sucked her wet fingers one by one into her mouth, moaning as she did so.

"Slut," Pam managed to rasp, though her tone was warm and the smile on her face genuine.

"I'm not the one lying on the couch buck naked with her legs spread wide open," Tara retorted playfully as she popped her now clean fingers out of her mouth. She grinned down at Pam then, shrugged out of her t-shirt and shorts then lay down next to the blonde before moving to take her still slightly trembling lover into her arms. "We still need to put up the tree," Tara murmured into a nearby ear. She carded slow fingers through Pam's mused blonde hair, whispered kisses to the top of Pam's head.

Pam sighed, contentment and satisfaction radiating from her pores. She snuggled into Tara's loving embrace and burrowed into the side of her neck. "Later," she mumbled, kissing the ebony skin beneath her lips.

As the two vampires held each other, the string of Christmas lights blinked stupidly up at them from where it lay on the floor, its colors of blue, green, red and gold winking erratically and throwing colored flashes over the shadowy walls.

**THE END**


End file.
